


[K][千出]chocolat

by whitenoiserain



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitenoiserain/pseuds/whitenoiserain





	[K][千出]chocolat

*关于梗：原po wb@八百ASSASSIN奔北坡，原文内容：“与吸烟者接吻的时候，不吸烟的一方会感到苦味。但反之吸烟者会从对方的舌头上感到甜味。”

*学园paro，藤岛同学友情客串

“‘我的小美人，我的小心肝，Bon courage, mon amour!……’这……这肉麻的简讯，超恶心的！真受不了！亏你还能说浪漫！”

“以前没人跟我说过嘛！”

“真心不明白你为什么要答应跟千岁学长交往！这学校里谁不知道——”

“没事！反正我也不是认真的！大家都心知肚明。”

走廊的拐角，无意中听到两个女生私密对话的出羽，下意识地咬紧嘴唇，紧锁眉头。恼的既是自己居然会做偷听这种小人行为；但更加令其情绪波动的是对话中的主角。

千岁那家伙！非要形容的话也就八个字，哀其不幸，怒其不争。几乎每天都换交往对象的烂人，哪来的不幸！可是，就算是烂人好了，从别人的口中听到自己发小并不好听的评价，心里还是很不舒服。

出羽用力握紧拳头，试图把焦躁和愤怒的情绪强压下去，连过短的指甲都几乎掐进手掌之中，但似乎没有任何效果。

坏情绪永远都是传播最快的细菌，整整一天，不少学生被虽然没有黑着脸但散发着低气压的出羽吓得绕路走。

现在，连身旁出名沉默的藤岛都能感受到出羽的不快，忍不住开口询问，“出羽学长，请问你今天有什么问题。”

“没有任何问题。”

“我认为，你刚才对那两个在点名时间后3分钟才回到宿舍的同学记录提议记过处分，太严重。”

“无规矩不成方圆。”

“我同意。但不公平。跟你同宿舍的千岁学长是犯了多次夜归以后才被记过处分的。”

出羽无言以对，不想承认今天的自己的确是有失偏颇。

扭开最后一间需要检查的宿舍的门——出羽已经能想象得到房间内是如何一如既往的黑灯瞎火、空无一人，然后自己又麻木般记下千岁的名字上交。今天有点例外，某种不舒畅的感觉堵在胸口，像是在害怕什么，又好像是在期待什么。

该说果然，还是该说惊讶，门内偏暗的灯光下，千岁靠在床上朝出羽和藤岛挥挥手打招呼。

出羽正想自嘲一下自己在瞎想些什么，偏偏本来就不好的视力瞥见不该见也不想见的东西——某些小东西在书桌底下抖了抖，遮遮掩掩，欲盖弥彰。

“藤岛君，今天辛苦了。你刚才提的意见我会认真考虑，谢谢你。晚安。”出羽以完美的态度迅速将藤岛打发走，掩上门。他并不清楚自己为什么会想护短，没反应过来就已经这么做了。他习惯性地托一下眼镜，叹口气，很温和的语气，“出来吧，请赶快回去自己的宿舍。”

桌子底下发出细碎的声响，躲在里面的女生探出头，不安和羞愧的眼神望向出羽，有点感激意味地朝他点点头；随即用求助的目光瞥向一旁一副事不关己神情的千岁，似乎都快哭出来了。

终究还是心肠软，出羽忍不住走过去伸出手想拉她一把，手上却冷不防传来一阵刺痛，迷惘地抬眼，眼前的人如同陌生人一般，恍惚中千岁竟然用复杂的眼神狠瞪了自己一眼。不知道该如何反应，愣愣的像个局外人冷眼瞧着千岁用虚情假意的微笑从窗口送走那个女生。

“原来正直的风纪委员也懂怜香惜玉的哦——”

“只是不想连累那个女生……你也该收敛一下了……”

“没办法嘛！吸引公主殿下爬过来不是我的错哦！”

“不然就是你爬出去是吧？你究竟知不知道假如再记名的话——”

“能怎么样？！大不了又是记过！”

“这一年来你的违纪记录足有一叠厚，难道不会担心一下被退学吗！”

“是是是，我该心怀感激风纪委员大人高抬贵手，放我一马……”

“我不是这个意思！”

“该送什么谢礼好呢？”

“你究竟有没有在听……”

当然没有。

千岁已经自顾自送上自鸣得意的谢礼。

但是，好像送礼的人更加享受这份礼物。

千岁发现自己很满意对方的唇比想象中的软，很快，舌尖所触碰之处泛起淡淡的清爽干净的味道，而非通常那些容易令人厌恶的庸俗的口红。

感觉不错！不由自主的想品尝更多。

原本只是恶作剧的一时冲动越发变得难以自拔。

伸手抚上出羽的脸颊，慢慢用手指按压他的颚骨关节，引导着他张开嘴。轻轻的，舌头试探性地滑过口腔上颚,却蓦地重新接通了出羽的反射回路。手臂被拉扯，抓得生痛，越痛越是诱发出征服的欲望。千岁向前踏出一步，把出羽紧紧围困在自己与书桌之间，逼近得能听见他喉咙中发出的分不清是咒骂还是呻吟的细碎哼哼。下定决心不理会出羽任何挣扎，不安份的试图去纠缠对方的舌头——出乎意料，出羽竟像是自暴自弃般给予回应，或者应该说，反击。狭小空间内搅动起来的甜蜜滋味通过味蕾沿着神经倒灌进入颅腔，似乎能把大脑都蜜渍起来——千岁觉得自己快要迷恋上这种滋味了。

绵长的吻很能让人沉溺。在进一步迷失自我之前，出羽抬起脚用力踹开了千岁，用还略带着含糊的声音痛骂，“你个混蛋什么时候开始吸烟了！”

“诶？”千岁一时没站稳，跌坐在地上，好一阵子才反应过来出羽在骂什么，“你——你怎么知道的，我才抽了几根而已……”

出羽拿手背用力的擦了擦嘴，不知是羞的还是气的，涨红了脸，不解气地踢了千岁两脚，“快去把烟味刷干净，不然又被检查就麻烦了！”

望着千岁走进浴室，出羽脱力地瘫坐到地上，抿紧还残留着灼热的嘴唇，独自忍耐着口腔内的苦涩汹涌进入心房，“我究竟在做什么！”

浴室门后，同样靠着门滑落的千岁抱着头，问了自己同一样的问题。

=====END=====


End file.
